Be My Valentine Credits
Opening Credits * Hallmark Channel presents * "Be My Valentine" * William Baldwin, Natalie Brown, Lisa Berry, James Thomas, Christian Martyn, Leah McPherson, Sadie Leblanc, Michael Cram, Michael Xavier * Music by: Trevor Yuile * Edited by: D. Gilliam Truster * Production Designer: Anthony Cowley * Director of Photography: Peter Benison CSC * Co-Executive Producer: David Titcher * Co-Producer: David Anselmo * Executive Producers: Deborah Marks, Scott W. Anderson * Produced by: Steve Solomos * Written by: David Titcher and J.B. White * Directed by: Graeme Campbell Ending Credits * Cast: ** Dan - William Baldwin ** Kate - Natalie Brown ** Wendy - Lisa Berry ** Gavin - James Thomas ** Tyler - Christian Martyn ** Rebecca - Leah McPherson ** Chelsea - Sadie LeBlanc ** Joey - Michael Cram ** Michael - Michael Xavier ** Alex - Siam Yu ** Serena - Allison Brennan ** Carney - Jim Callarco * Production Manager: Deborah Marks * Asst. Production Manager: Kelly Gilbert * 1st Assistant Director: Alex Champagne * 2nd Assistant Director: Lise Lalonde * Casting by: John Buchan CSC, Jason Knight CDC * Art Director: Glen Charles Landry * Set Decorator: Julian Peters * Property Master: Chad Coles * 'A' Cam/Steadi Operator: ANdreas Evdemon * 'B'-Cam Operator: Rod Crombie * Sound Mixer: Cory Siddall * Costume Designer: Anya Taraboulsy * Key Hair: Lydia Pensa * Key Makeup: Diane Mazur * Gaffer: Jonathan Gaudet * Key Grip: Tyler Emms * Production Coordinator: Heather Ross * Location Manager: Shawn Julian * Transport Coordinator: Scott Clarke * Production Accountant: Kelly Gilbert * Script Supervisor: Tomas Street * BG Casting Director: Melissa Smith * Post Production Supervisor: W. Michael Beard * 1st Assistant Editor: Chuck Kahn * VFX Coordinator: Derek Grime * Sound Supervisor: Allan Fung * Sound FX Editor: Clive Turner * ADR Editor: Rob Ainsley * Asst. Sound Editor: Josh Machado * Colourist: Colin Moore * Online Editor: Paul Deakin * Re-Recording Mixers: Scott Shepherd, Alfie DiPucchio * Sound Editing Services provided by: Parachute Productions * Video & Sound Mixing Services provided by: Technicolor Toronto * Actra * Sag-Aftra One Union * DGC - Director's Guild of Canada Ontario * Nabet - Twentieth Film & Video Technicians * I.A.S.T.E.-411 * I.A.S.T.E.-567 - International Cinematographers Guild * Sim Video * P.S. * Technicolor * Parachue * Produced with the participation of the: Ontario Film & Television Tax, Canadian Film or Video Production Tax credit, Northern Ontario Heritage Fund Coporation * Shot entirely on location in Sudbury, ON * Production Services provided by: Hideaway Pictures Inc. * Special Thanks to: Leo Frappier & the Firefighters of Greater Sudbury Fire Station One * The characters and events depicted in this motion picture are fictional. Any similarities to actual persons, living or dead are purely coincidental. The motion picture is protected by the copyright laws of Canada, the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, copying or use of all or parts of this motion picture may result in civil liabilities and/or criminal prosecution in accordance with apllicable laws. * Copyright © 2013 BMV Films API Inc. - All rights Reserved. - ISAN 0000-0003-56050-0000-L-0000-0000-B * Automatic Pictures * This has been a Hallmark Channel Presentation Category:Hallmark Channel Category:Movie credits Category:Valentine's Category:Automatic Pictures Category:End Credits Category:Nantucket Productions (I)